To You
by Infinite-Endings
Summary: COMPLETE REELA So Ray, I have a confession to make...” Sequel to Clearing Up My Conscience. Ray's POV on the events that lead up to 'From Here to Paternity.' Major spoilers, Gap filler.


**Title**: To you  
**Author**: Infinite-Endings  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers applied. I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Ray's POV in 'From Here to Paternity.' "So Ray, I have a confession to make." What happened afterwards ... the lead up to the big roomie's moment.

**Author's Note**: This is the sequel to 'Clearing Up My Conscience,' but from Ray's POV. There will be major spoilers for the episode, for 'Paternity.' Also, consider this as a gap filler.

* * *

TO YOU

If somebody had told me at the start of my shift, that I would be out drinking with Neela in a bar, I would have been skeptical. The idea wasn't so farfetched, but that the chances of her saying yes was not working into my favour. Sure, I guess that it counts for something that I manage to ask her out for a drink. We won't count how many times I practice those four little words 'Wanna grab a beer?' in my head, so I don't sound like some desperate lovesick puppy.

Desperate? Somewhat.

Lovesick? If I was being honest ...

Puppy? No ... unless I put on my best 'Have-pity-on-me-Neela face.'

So, when Neela walked by the admit desk, I started with some casual conversation.

"Hey, how did it go with your little secrets?"

"Oh terrible. Worse than expected, but our cheerleader did well."

"The police is interviewing the whole squad as well as the coach." Ok Barnett, here's your chance, ask her.

"Getting off soon?"

"Ah yeah. Thank God."

"Yeah, me too. Wanna grab a beer?" I look at some random object on the computer monitor in front of me. I was almost afraid to here her answer.

"Sounds good but I have some dictations to do."

Alright, she said yes, but got rejected by a bunch of paperwork. Or maybe, she was just saying that she wouldn't have to hurt my feelings.

C'mon Barnett, here is the part where you are supposed to say goodbye because there is a beer with your name on it.

"Ok, have a good time."

OoOoO

I found this bar a couple months into rooming with Neela. It was the sort of place that wasn't too rowdy. The music wasn't half bad and the alcohol came in pitchers. Sometimes, it was good to just get out and unwind.

Tonight, I am not out to get myself drunk, just enough for a buzz before heading back to my apartment for one. My thoughts wander as I think about the one person that I want to be with right now. I suppose my prospects with Neela are getting better. I mean you don't really go to somebody you don't really like for advice. You ask people you trust and those who know you for who you are. And, as sappy as it sounds, after living with Neela for so long, I have become rather acquainted with a certain demi-goddess.

No, it's not the alcohol that's talking when I say demi-goddess. One fo the things about Neela is that she has an unstated classical beauty around her. She don't need to go around flaunting her body but believe me unrestrained curly hair works well for her. But, when Neela goes off on one of her rants, she can give you a run for you money. She's incredibly intelligent, hardworking and one stubborn, self-righteous pain in the butt when she wants to be. Despite her size, she looks like a hellcat in all her glory.

Barnett ... here's the part where you quit throwing around cliches. And, it's about time too because I'm already down to the last gulp of beer. I reach for my wallet and pull out a few bills.

"Leaving so soon?"

I am left speechless, in case the girl in front of me has somehow materialized from my thoughts. She gives a brief smile and I manage one of my own and say, "I guess not."

I signal for the bartender for another round. While waiting to be serve, I ask, "So, finish with your dictations?"

She nods in reply, "I guess I just needed to get things off my chest before I come to see you."

Her attention is diverted when the bartender places the pitchers in front of us. She looks around the establishment, even though she has been here many times before. When she catches me staring, she takes a drink.

"You know you can always talk to me, right? I mean I may not always have the best advice, but ..."

I want her to be comfortable around me. The last thing that I want is for her to think that she is under obligation to be here.

"I know, Ray. I do. You know better than anybody else."

Ok, I suppose of all the things that I expect her to say, this isn't one of them. I manage to cough, instead of embarrassing myself but dumping half of my beer onto my lap. I figure it is probably safer to leave the said drink on the counter and give Neela my full attention. "Neela?"

"Remember how I said today about telling secrets with the possibility for messing things up for a whole bunch of people?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me that they'll get over it. It shouldn't stop me from doing the right thing."

You know how people talk about having a sixth sense, I think I am developing that ability right now. I think I know where she is going with this, but I really can't rush this, so I nod again prompting her to continue.

"So, I want to tell a really nice guy about this bad thing that I did but the bad thing can potentially mess things up with this really nice guy. But by your rationale, things should work out in the end and this really nice guy will eventually get over this really bad thing that I did."

Neela bites one corner of her lip and draws it inward when she's nervous. It is a habit that she doesn't know she does and she's doing it right now. I try to change tact into a more light-hearted tone. "Neela, I think you have nothing to worry about. The other great thing about you is that you are so disarmingly beautiful that it makes really nice guys forget the bad things that you may have done."

"Ray, I'm being serious here."

"Me too. I said this before, Neela. Just do the right thing. Really nice guys know the meaning of forgiveness."

"So Ray, I have a confession to make."

OoOoO

I sat at the edge of the stool, just waiting, counting the seconds then the minutes. There are many pinnacle moments that I share with Neela that I would like to remember; there are others that I would like to forget. Perhaps, this is one of them when she leans forward and whispers close to my ear, "I am sorry for making you wait."

No Neela, you have nothing to be sorry about. Grabbing her hand, I pull her up from her barstool. Throwing some bills and extra change on the table, we make our way out of the bar. There need to be no words; we have perfected our version of telepathy.

The whole time in the car, I keep glancing over at Neela. Our fingers tangled and rested on top of my right thigh. I have one hand on the steering wheel and I am trying my hardest not to run us off the road. When I reach her apartment, she turns and smiles, "Well thanks for the ride. Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow."

I shake my head, "No, I'm off."

She searches my face for a minute and reply with this, "Well, I'll see you when I see you."

She reaches for the car door and for a minute, she forgets that I still have her hand in my possession. "Neela."

She turns and I lower my eyes onto our clasped palms. She blushes. Taking it as a sign, I draw that hand closer and lean my body forward, over the gear shift and into her personal space. My lips linger hers briefly, waiting for her permission.

I don't have to wait very long, when she doesn't pull away. Sinking my lips on top of hers, I realize that there is something sweet and melancholic about exploring the contours of someone that you are kissing for the first time. It's sad because you can never create the first time with someone. But, there is something decidedly attractive when the same woman looks up from said kiss and says, "I don't think I can wait until the next time I see you to do this."

"What?"

"To kiss you."

**Fin**

* * *

AN: Please r/r. I would love to know what you guys think about this. 


End file.
